Przepowiednie
Przepowiednie - proroctwa, które dotyczą wydarzenia lub wydarzeń mających rozegrać się w bliskiej albo też dalszej przyszłości (kilka dni, bądź nawet kilka stuleci później). Opis thumb|[[Rachel Elizabeth Dare, aktualna Wyrocznia Delficka.]] Przepowiednie są proroctwami zapowiadającymi nadejście konkretnych wydarzeń, które mają się spełnić w przyszłości wraz z nastaniem zawartego w niej przesłania. Przepowiednie mogą pojawić się na wiele sposobów, ale prawie każda przepowiednia jest tajemnicza, a jej prawdziwy sens nie jest jasny, dopóki zawarte w niej wydarzenie (np. misja) nie dobiegnie końca. Ponadto osoby, które mają przebłyski przyszłości i wypowiadają proroctwa, nie są w stanie w pełni zrozumieć przesłania wizji i tym samym wyjaśnić jej dokładnego znaczenia przez co przepowiednie są takie niejasne. Natomiast próby zrozumienia, co konkretne proroctwo oznacza lub próba wymuszenia przepowiedni, może łatwo zakończyć się katastrofą. Najczęstszym sposobem, aby otrzymać przepowiednię jest udanie się do którejś z wyroczni - zwłaszcza do Wyroczni Delfickiej. Szczególnie w starożytności, ludzie przybywali z całej Grecji oraz dalszych okolic, aby spotkać się z Wyrocznią i dostać od niej przepowiednię pochodzącą od boga proroctw, Apollina. Z biegiem lat duch Delf, za sprawą którego Wyrocznia wygłaszała swe proroctwa, przechodził ze starej Wyroczni na inną wybraną śmiertelniczkę, która stawała się tym samym nową Wyrocznią, przejmując obowiązki po swojej poprzedniczce i tak przez dziesięciolecia oraz wieki. Ostatecznie wraz z centrum cywilizacji zachodu duch Delf dotarł aż do Ameryki, gdzie trafił na pewną dziewczynę, która wypowiedziała Wielką Przepowiednię, wedle której dziecko któregoś z bogów Wielkiej Trójki (Zeusa, Posejdona bądź Hadesa) w wieku 16 lat miało przyczynić się do ocalenia lub zniszczenia Olimpu. Przed tym proroctwem na świat przyszło dwoje półboskich dzieci Hadesa - Nico i Bianca di Angelo. Bóg Podziemia nie zastosował się do rozkazu Zeusa, który nakazał mu oddać dzieci do Obozu Herosów w wyznaczonym czasie, przez co król bogów usiłował zabić swego bratanka, bratanicę oraz ich matkę, lecz ostatecznie zginęła tylko Maria di Angelo. Wściekły i pogrążony w żałobie Hades obłożył Wyrocznię klątwą, przez którą duch Delf nie mógł przejść na żadną nową śmiertelniczkę, przez co ta pozostała Wyrocznią nawet po śmierci, pozostając jednocześnie zmuszoną przez lata do wygłaszała pomniejszych przepowiedni i tym samym nie mogła zaznać spokoju wiekuistego aż do zdjęcia klątwy Hadesa. W tym czasie ta śmiertelniczka, która odważyła się spróbować przejąć ducha Delf otrzymywała częściową zdolność jasnowidzenia, która stawała się jej przekleństwem i doprowadzała ją do napadów szaleństwa (tak jak w przypadku May Castellan). Ostatecznie, gdy doszło do spełnienia się Wielkiej Przepowiedni i zdjęcia nałożonej przez Hadesa klątwy, duch Delf zagościł u Rachel Elizabeth Dare, która wygłosiła Przepowiednię Siedmiorga. , były augur Obozu Jupiter.]] Obóz rzymskich herosów zwany Obozem Jupiter opierał się z kolei na zbiorze ksiąg, księgach Sybilli, które miały przedstawiać każde ważne wydarzenie w historii Rzymu. Mówiło się jednak, że księgi zostały dawno spalone, a tylko kilka ich stron przetrwało pożar. Zapisane proroctwa wyryto na podłodze Świątyni Jupitera a pilnować ich miał Augur. Augurowie byli również w stanie dostrzegać wolę bogów, zazwyczaj za pomocą pewnej specyficznej ceremonii składania ofiar (w tym pluszowymi zwierzątkami). W zależności od umiejętności Augura, przepowiednia mogła wydawać się niejasna lub sam Augur nie mógł zrozumieć przesłania (jak pokazano, gdy Oktawian nie był pewien, czy wiadomość brzmiała „Przybył Grek” czy „Krzyknął kruk”). Były także inne osoby, które potrafiły wypowiadać przepowiednie, do których należeli sami bogowie, którzy wydawali się być w stanie dostrzegać w wizjach przynajmniej wydarzenia z najbliższej przyszłość. Niektóre grupy, takie jak Amazonki, miały dla przykładu przepowiednię, która mówiła, że najdzielniejsza z kobiet-wojowniczek oswoi Ariona i powiedzie nich do nowej ery pomyślności. Jak się później okazało Hazel Levesque otrzymała, kiedyś proroctwo od swojego ojca, Plutona, mówiące jej, że jej klątwa zostanie zmyta przez potomka Neptuna. Same przepowiednie mogą przybierać dwie różne formy. Te podawane przez bóstwa odzwierciedlają ich wolę; decydują oni, kiedy zostają ujawniane i często znają ich znaczenie. Te podane przez wyrocznie są niezależne od bogów; często pozostają dla nich nie zrozumiałe, co oznacza proroctwo, ani nie mają oni nad nimi kontroli umożliwiającej im decydowanie, kiedy mają się pojawić. Czasami te proroctwo można wypowiedzieć bez zgody bogów, w tym nawet samego Zeusa czy Apollina. Niezależnie od tego, jaka jest ich forma, wszystkie przepowiednie otrzymuje się z jedną wspólną cechą: ich tajemniczość. Proroctwo nigdy nie przekazuje dokładnie tego co ma się wydarzyć, a do tego osoba, która tę przepowiednię otrzymała ma zazwyczaj częściową możliwość dokonywania wyborów, który wpływają na to, jak ostatecznie spełni się ich przepowiednia (jak na przykład, Wielka Przepowiednia przepowiedziała, że wybór Percy'ego uratuje lub zniszczy Olimp). Dodatkowo przepowiednie mogą być w formie rymowanej wypowiedzi chociaż nie zawsze jest ten warunek spełniony. Dotyczy to proroctw pochodzących od Wyroczni i ksiąg Sybilli. Sam Oktawian stwierdził, że przepowiednia, którą wygłosił rzymski bóg wojny, Marsa nie rymowała się oraz była całkowicie a wręcz banalnie proste, bez śladu najmniejszej tajemnicy. W Hotelu Walhalla przepowiednie dotyczące któregoś z einherjarów wygłaszane są przez boginie przeznaczenia Norny. ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy'' Wielka Przepowiednia Heros, który od bogów najstarszych pochodzi, Osiągnie lat szesnaście wbrew wielkiej przeszkodzie, Świat pogrążony ujrzy w snu wiecznym bezkresie, Jeden wybór kres życiu herosa przyniesie, Duszę herosa ostrze przeklęte wyżenie, Olimp w perzynie legnie lub zyska zbawienie. ''Złodziej Pioruna'' W pierwszej książce z serii, Percy przed wyruszeniem na misję odzyskania skradzionego Pioruna Zeusa otrzymał od wyroczni następującą przepowiednie: Na zachód idź ku bogu, który się odwrócił, Odnajdziesz, co skradziono, i należnie zwrócisz, Zdrady doświadczysz tego, co cię druhem woła, Tego, co najważniejsze, ocalić nie zdołasz. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Percy, Grover i Annabeth, wyruszyli na zachód, z zamiarem spotkania się z Hadesem, którego posądzali o zagrzewanie do wojny bogów, jednak bogiem, który się odwrócił, był w rzeczywistości Ares. # Percy podczas przebywania w Podziemiu znalazł Piorun Piorunów Zeusa w plecaku, który otrzymał od Aresa. Po opuszczeniu królestwa Hadesa i walce z Aresem odebrał on bogu wojny, Hełm Mroku Hadesa, który następnie zwrócił prawowitemu właścicielowi, a następnie Piorun Zeusowi. # Luke, którego Percy uważał za przyjaciela, okazał się złodziejem, który ukradł atrybuty dwóch bogów z wielkiej trójki, a później po tym jak syn Posejdona pokrzyżował wspólny plan Kronosa i Luke'a, syn Hermesa próbował zabić Percy'ego, ostatecznie go zdradzając. # Percy nie uratował swojej matki przed władcą Podziemi ani przed swoim ojczymem, jednak Hades uwolnił ją, po tym jak Percy zwrócił mu jego własność a Sally sama postanowiła odejść od Gabe'a Ugliana. ''Morze Potworów'' W książce Clarisse La Rue przed wyruszeniem na wyprawę po Złote Runo otrzymała od wyroczni następującą przepowiednie: Z załogą szkieletów łodzią popłyniesz żelazną, Znajdziesz to czego szukasz, i weźmiesz na własność, Życia omal nie stracisz, w skale pogrzebana, Bez towarzyszy przegrasz, w dom wrócisz sama. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Clarisse wpłynęła na Morze Potworów statkiem wojennym CSS Birmingham, z załogą żywych trupów. # Córka Aresa zdobyła Złote Runo i udało jej się dotrzeć z nim do Obozu Herosów. # Polifem uwięził Clarisse i Grovera w swojej jaskini blokując, jednocześnie wejście do niej wielkim głazem, przez co ci nie mogliby sami z niej uciec. # Clarisse bez pomocy Percy'ego, Annabeth, Tysona i Grovera nie zdołałaby wykonać swojej misji i mogłaby z niej cało nie powrócić. # Clarisse poleciała do obozu samolotem jako jedyna z grupy, gdyż pieniędzy starczyło tylko na jeden bilet dla niej. ''Klątwa Tytana'' W książce Zoe przed wyruszeniem na misję uwolnienia Artemidy otrzymała następującą przepowiednię: Pięcioro niech na zachód ku spętanej ruszy, Z których jedno zaginie w bezdeszczowej głuszy, Drogę do niej Olimpu zagłada im wskaże, Heros i Łowca wygrać mogą tylko w parze, Jednemu dane wytrwać pod klątwą tytana, Jednemu zaś śmierć ręką rodzica zadana. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Grupa składająca się z piątki uczestników: Zoe, Thalii, Grovera, Bianki i Percy'ego (który zastąpił Phoebe); wyruszyła na zachód ku górze Othrys, z zamiarem uwolnienia spętanej Artemidy. # W Arizonie na terenie jednego ze złomowisk Hefajstosa Bianca poświęciła swoje życie, aby ocalić resztę przed wadliwym prototypem automatona Talosa. # Artemida jak i bohaterowie poszukiwali Ofiotaura, którego nazywano zagładą Olimpu zważywszy na jego moc dającą osobie, która złożyłaby jego wnętrzności w ofierze potęgę na tyle wielką, aby doprowadzić do zniszczenia Olimpu. Podczas wędrówki bohaterów potwór pojawiał się w różnych zbiornikach wodnych zawsze tam, gdzie znajdowali się bohaterowie, aż ostatecznie znalazł się w San Francisco. # Jedynym sposobem na powiedzenie się misji, była współpraca obozowiczów z Obozu Herosów i Łowczyń Artemidy. Herosami z przepowiedni byli Percy, Thalia i Grover, zaś Łowczyniami - Zoe i Bianca. # Klątwa Atlasa polegająca na trzymaniu nieboskłonu musiała być przekazywana dobrowolnie, przez kogoś kto sam zechciał zająć miejsce swego poprzednika (Luke wziął na siebie ciężar nieboskłonu od Atlasa; Annabeth od Luke'a; Artemida od Annabeth; Percy od Artemidy, aż ostatecznie tytan został ponownie uwięziony pod ciężarem nieba). # W ostatecznej bitwie Zoe zginęła z ręki swego ojca, Atlasa, który silnym uderzeniem pięścią doprowadził do jej śmierci. ''Bitwa w Labiryncie'' W książce Annabeth Chase zanim wyruszyła do Labiryntu na misję odnalezienia Dedala otrzymała swoją pierwszą przepowiednię: Zagłębisz się w tuneli mroki nieskończonych, '' ''Pojawi się tam zmarły, zdrajca, zagubiony, Z ręki króla upiorów padniesz lub powstaniesz, Oto Ateny dziecka ostatnie zadanie, Ostatni dech herosa jest zagłady porą, Losy gorsze od śmierci miłość ci odbiorą. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Annabeth, Grover, Percy i Tyson weszli do nieprzerwanie rozszerzającego się Labiryntu. # W Labiryncie bohaterowie natknęli się na ducha Minosa; Ethana Nakamura, który zdradził Obóz Herosów oraz zaginionego boga dzikiej przyrody Pana. # Gdyby nie pomoc syna Hadesa, Nica di Angelo zarówno bohaterów jak i Obóz Herosów spotkałaby zguba. # Wymienionym dzieckiem Ateny był Dedal, który po Bitwie o Labirynt dobrowolnie poświęcił się, aby zniszczyć cały Labirynt i jednocześnie ochronić obozowiczów przed kolejnymi atakami Kronosa z niego. # Labirynt został zniszczony wraz z ostatnim tchnieniem Dedala, ponieważ był on połączony z energią życiową swojego stwórcy, a wszystkich którzy znajdowali się w tamtym momencie w Labiryncie spotkała zagłada. # Annabeth zobaczyła jak Luke oddał swoje ciało Kronosowi i został żywicielem króla Tytanów co było dla niej, jak sama stwierdziła, gorsze niż, gdyby zobaczyła jego śmierć. ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' Przepowiednia Siedmiorga Podjąć musi herosów siedmioro wyzwanie Inaczej pastwą ognia lub burz świat się stanie Przysięga tchem ostatnim dochowana będzie A wróg w zbrojnym rynsztunku u Wrót Śmierci siędzie. Po łacinie Septem heroes debemus accipere provocatione Ceterum praeda futura tempestas incendia mundo Jusjurandum erit sollicitum esse extremum spiritum Et armato hoste luxuria in se sit mors calces in porta Beniamin. ''Zagubiony Heros'' W książce Jason Grace przed wyruszeniem na misję ocalenia bogini Hery otrzymał następującą przepowiednię: A ty, dziecię gromu, ziemi się strzeż, Na siedmioro czyha olbrzymia sieć, Kraty wyłamią kowal i gołąb, Gniew Hery śmierć rozsiewa wokoło. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Jason, syn rzymskiego boga burzy, Jupitera, musiał uważać na przebudzoną Gaję - Matkę Ziemię. # Giganci powstali, aby pokonać Olimpijczyków i doprowadzili do złączenia się herosów z Wielkiej Przepowiedni. # Przydomki kowala i gołębia odnosiły się do syna Hefajstosa, Leona Valdeza i córki Afrodyty, Piper McLean (Hefajstosa był boskim kowalem, zaś symbolem Afrodyty był gołąb). Podczas pod koniec książki, półbogini za pomocą czaromowy uśpiła Gaję, zaś Leo zniszczył więzienie Hery uwalniając tym samym boginie. # Po tym jak Hera została uwolniona, wyzwoliła pełnie swojej mocy, czym doprowadziła do zniszczenia wszystkich znajdujących się w pobliżu potworów oraz przypadkowo do śmierci Jasona, który zobaczył prawdziwą postać bogini. Syn Jupitera wrócił do żywych, gdyż bóg śmierci, Tanatos był w tamtym momencie uwięziony przez Gaję na Alasce. ''Syn Neptuna'' W książce Frank Zhang przed wyruszeniem na misję otrzymał od swojego ojca, Marsa następującą przepowiednię: Powędrujcie na Alaskę. Znajdźcie Tanatosa i uwolnijcie go< Wróćcie przed zachodem słońca dwudziestego-czwartego czerwca albo zginiecie. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni Przepowiednia ta nie przypomina żądnej wcześniejszej z powodu prostego myślenia Marsa, a także faktu, że wydaje się ona bardziej rozkazem lub instrukcją niż proroctwem służącym jako przewodnik. Jej sens jest następujący: # Po kilku zmaganiach, Frank, Hazel i Percy dotarli na Alaskę. # Frank, będąc chronionym przez Percy'ego, był w stanie uwolnić Tanatosa używając swojego drewienka, od którego zależało jego życie. Po tym jak bóg śmierci został uwolniony, potwory nie odradzały się już tak szybko i zmuszone zostały w tym celu powracać do Tartaru. # Herosi powrócili na czas do Obozu Jupiter, który został później zaatakowany przez Polybotesa i jego armię potworów. Gdyby przybyli za późno, wszyscy mieszkańcy obozu zginęli, a samo miejsce zostałoby doszczętnie zniszczone. W książce poza przepowiednią od Aresa, Frank otrzymał także od harpii Elli następującą niedokończoną przepowiednię: Na północy, poza władzą bogów, spoczywa korona legionu. Spadając z lodu, syn Neptuna w toń pogrąży... Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni Dalszy ciąg przepowiedni został w nieznanych okolicznościach zniszczony, lecz wyjaśnienie do tej części przepowiedni brzmi: * Tereny Alaski są poza władzą bogów. Jest to również najbardziej wysunięty na północ stan w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Tu znajdował się zaginiony Orzeł Dwunastego Legionu, którego pilnował gigant Alkyoneus. * Dalszy ciąg przepowiedni jest nieznany, jednak możliwe, że mógł oznaczać, którąś z niniejszych wersji. ** Percy prawie utonął w bagnie muskeg znajdującego się w ziemi, terytorium Gai. ** Jak założył Frank, Percy utonął na Alasce, gdy spadł z lodowca, walcząc z potworami. ** Jak zasugerowała Hazel, Percy zatopił wszystkie potwory będące na lodowcu Hubbarda. ''Znak Ateny'' W książce grupa pod dowództwem Annabeth otrzymali od Elli następującą przepowiednię dotyczącą ich wyprawy do Rzymu: Córa mądrości samotnie kroczy, Znamię Ateny przez Rzym ogniem toczy. Już węszą mdły oddech anioła bliźnięta, Pod którego strażą wiecznej śmierci pęta. Już blednie olbrzymów zmora ozłocona, Z utkanego więzienia w bólu uwolniona. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Córka bogini Ateny, Annabeth musiała sama wykonać powierzone jej zadanie - bez pomocy przyjaciół i żadnych specjalnych mocy. # Znamieniem Ateny był Znak Ateny, moneta, która poprowadziła Annabeth przez podziemie Rzymu do posągu Ateny Partenos. # Bliźniacy Efialtes i Otis porwali Nica, którego nazwisko znaczy Anioł i umieścili go w spiżowej kadzi bez powietrza. Syn Hadesa zdołał w niej przetrwać wchodząc w trans śmierci. # Nico wiedział jak zamknąć Wrota Śmierci, zarówno od strony śmiertelników jak również Tartaru. # Zmora ozłocona odnosiła się do stworzonego z kości słoniowej i złota posągu Ateny Partenos, który posiada moc pozwalającą pokonać gigantów. # Annabeth i załoga Argo II odzyskała Atenę Patenos z komnaty Arachne, która była pokryta pajęczynami. Chociaż córka Ateny początkowo myślała, że „ból”, o którym była mowa, odnosił się do bólu złamanej kostki, wkrótce potem ona i Percy runęli w otchłanie Tartaru. Spowodowało to znaczny ból emocjonalny u ich towarzyszy na pokładzie Argo II, z których wszyscy obwiniali się za stratę przyjaciół. ''Pamiętniki Półbogów'' Podczas pobytu w domu Halcyona Greena syn Hermesa, Luke Castellan otrzymał od syna Apollina następującą przepowiednie dotyczącą jego najbliższej przyszłości: Podczas pobytu w domu Halcyona Greena córka Zeusa, Thalii Grace otrzymała od syna Apollina następującą przepowiednie dotyczącą jej najbliższej przyszłości: ''Apollo i boskie próby'' ''Ukryta Wyrocznia'' Przepowiednia w postaci limeryku, którą otrzymał Lester Papadopoulos i Meg McCaffrey. Apollo (bóg tego imienia) Do jaskini błękitnej wpadł cienia Na ognisto-spiżowym I trzyosobowym Śmierć i obłęd dostał do zjedzenia. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Apollo, bóg muzyki i przepowiedni został zamieniony przez swojego ojca, Zeusa w śmiertelnika jako karę za pozwolenie Rachel na wypowiedzenie Wielkiej Przepowiedni # „Błękitna jaskinia” odnosi się do Wyroczni Trofoniosa, która znajduje się w mrocznej błekitnej grocie w stanie Indiana. # Festus, na którym bohaterowie podróżowali do Indianapolis był zbudowany ze spiżu oraz ział ogniem. # Na Festusie leciały trzy osoby: Lester Papadopoulos, Kalipso i Leo Valdez. # By ratować Meg, Apollo metodą usta-usta wyciągnął z niej mrok i wciągnął do siebie. Przepowiednia, którą dostali Apollo i Meg, gdy po raz pierwszy weszli do Gaju Dodony. Błękitu jaskinie Odcień cię nie minie ...Na zachód spalony Przewracane strony ...Indiana W dojrzałych bananach Radość nie mitręży Pełno karaluchów i węży. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Wyrocznia Trofoniosa znajdowała się w Jaskiniach Bluespring. # Na razie wyjaśnienie tej linijki jest nieznane # Apollo, Leo i Kalipso lecieli na Festusie na zachód do Indianapolis, które jest położone na zachód od Nowego Jorku i Obozu Herosów. Może mieć to także związek z Labiryntem Ognia od którego całe zachodnie wybrzeże jest narażone na częste pożary. # Na razie wyjaśnienie tej linijki jest nieznane, lecz może się odnosić do Elli, która zna treść Ksiąg Sybilli. # Jaskinie Bluespring znajdują się w stanie Indiana. # Na razie wyjaśnienie tej linijki jest nieznane. # Festus znaczy po łacinie Szczęśliwy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Festus powraca do Obozu Herosów na końcu Ukrytej Wyroczni, tę linijkę można uznać za mającą takie znaczenie. # Pyton (wąż) przejął Wyrocznię Delficką. Znaczenie „karaluchów” jest nieznane. ''Mroczna Przepowiednia'' Przepowiednia, którą otrzymali Lester Papadopoulos i Meg McCaffrey, a został wyrecytowany przez córkę Demeter. Była ona w postaci szekspirowskiego sonetu. Przez pamięć ryte słowo płomieniami stanie, Zanim zza Diablej Góry księżyc znów wyziera, Ponura powódź trupów w nurtach Tybru wzbiera, Zmiennokształtny podejmie straszliwe wyzwanie. Na południe niech zdąża słońce nieprzerwanie Błędnym mrokiem ku miejscu, co z żaru umiera Aby pana rączego białego ogiera Zmusić by tchem swym wydał słowne krzyżowanie. Do zachodnich pałaców Lester niech się uda Niechaj córka Demeter znajdzie swe korzenie. Kopyta przewodnikiem będą w drogi trudach, Buty wrogów założyć jest twym Przeznaczeniem. Gdy Tyber już osiągną, trójca będzie znaną, Apollo będzie znów mógł się oddać tanom. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Możliwe, że księgi Sybilli zrekonstruowane z pamięci Elli, mogą być zagrożone spaleniem przez trzeciego cesarza. # Atak na Obóz Jupiter nastąpi podczas nowiu. Diabla Góra jest inną nazwą Mount Diablo, w pobliżu którego znajduje się właśnie Obóz. # Tyber odnosi się do Małego Tybru w Obozie Jupiter. Prawdopodobnie dużo osób zginie, a ich ciała wylądują w Małym Tybrze. # „Zmiennokształtny” prawdopodobnie odnosi się do Franka Zhanga, pretora Obozu Jupiter, który potrafi zmienić się w zwierzęta. # Apollo i Meg muszą udać się na północny zachód. # „Miejsce, co z żaru umiera” odnosi się do okolic Palm Spring, na których terenach występują częste pożary spowodowane Labiryntem Ognia. „Błędny mrok” zaś odnosi się do Labiryntu, po którym podróżują. # „Pan rączego ogiera” odnosi się do Kaliguli, który posiada konia Incitatusa. # Spalenie książek będzie prawdopodobnie wynikiem masowego ataku na Camp Jupiter, ponieważ Emmie wierzy, że „Tyber” odnosi się do Małego Tybru. # Aby ocalić Herofile (Wyrocznię z Erythraj), Apollo będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na jej zagadki, a aby do niej się dostać, będzie musiał z jej pomocą stworzyć schody z różnych słów. # Apollo będzie musiał dostać się do położonych na północnym zachodzie pałaców Kaliguli. # Meg będzie musiała wrócić do swojego byłego domu, Aeithales i dowiedzieć się, że jest potomkinią Plemnajosa, jednego z ulubionych śmiertelników Demeter. # Meg będzie musiała wezwać satyra Grovera Underwooda, który będzie miał przeprowadzić przez Labirynt. # Jedynym sposobem, by dostać się do Herofile, jest założenie sandałów Kaliguli. # Aby dokończyć misję, Apollo i Meg będą musieli się udać do Obozu Jupiter, a gdy to zrobią, trójka złych cesarzy będzie znana. # Gdy Apollo uratuje wszystkie Wyrocznie, będzie mógł znowu zostać bogiem. ''Labirynt Ognia'' W Labiryncie, Herofile przez serię zagadek poprowadziła Apollina do miejsca, gdzie ją trzymano. Sybilla z Erythraj wymyśliła wiele zagadek, które w połączeniu, mówią: Apollo stanie twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią w grobowcu Tarkwiniusza, chyba że wejście do bezgłośnego boga zostanie otwarte przez... Po rozwiązaniu zagadek Grover, Meg i Apollo dotarli do Herofile w łańcuchach. Po tym, jak Meg spróbowała ją uwolnić, Apollo zaczął wypowiadać następujące wiersze: Pod - spiż - złoto -'' ''Okrąg - wschód - zachód -'' ''Tyran - zniszczyć - konieczność Odwrócić - czerwony - fala Masa - przeciw - jeden Klęska - duch - nigdy Intonować - starożytny - słowo Niszczyć - fundament - dawny Imperium - oddział - wybawić Brzemie - złoty - wzgórze Echo - trąba - słuchać Lampa - światło - głębia Lecieć - pomoc - skrzydlaty Ogier - wielki - źrebię Nieznajomy - wejść - dom Archaiczny - chwała - odzyskać Podczas gdy te słowa rozświetlały płytki podłogowe, Meg zauważyła, że są pierwsze litery wierszy tworzą "P-O-T-O-M-K-I-N-I-B-E-L-L-O-N-A, przedstawiając w ten sposób pełną przepowiednię: Apollo stanie twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią w grobowcu Tarkwiniusza, chyba że wejście do bezgłośnego boga zostanie otwarte przez Potomkinię Bellony Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni Potomkini Bellony odnosi się do Reyny Ramírez-Arellano, starszej pretorki w Obozie Jupiter. Uważa się, że Apollo zginąłby w grobowcu Tarkwiniusza Pysznego, ostatniego króla Rzymu, chyba że Reyna uwolni jakiegoś milczącego boga. ''Tajne Akta Obozu Herosów'' Apollo recytuje Rachel Elizabeth Dare przepowiednię wcześniej wypowiedzianą przez inną Pytię. Remik i ping-pong, ambrozja i nektar, Strych z Wyrocznią, w kawałkach lampart, Centaur na wózku, winny koleś zesłany, Omfalos herosów wita, półbogów kochanych. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # W Wielkim Domu, Chejron i Dionizos często grali w remika i ping-ponga, a w samym obozie spożywa się nektar i ambrozję. # Dawniej przepowiednie wypowiadała wyrocznia, która była wysuszoną mumią znajdującą się na strychu Wielkiego Domu. „W kawałkach lampart” odnosi się do Seymoura, żywej głowy lamparta podarowanej Chejronowi przez Pana D. # „Centaur na wózku” odnosi się do Chejrona i jego wózka inwalidzkiego, zaś „winny koleś zesłany” do boga wina, Dionizosa, który został zesłany przez Zeusa do Obozu Herosów. # „Omfalos”, czyli pępek świata odnosi się do Obozu Herosów. ''Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu'' ''Miecz Lata'' Przepowiednia, którą wygłosiły Norny na temat Magnusa Chase'a. Niepotrzebnie zabity, niedobrze wybrany Bohater - Walhalli nie zamkną go ściany. W dziewięć dni na wschód słońcu powędrować pora, Zanim Miecz Lata z więzów uwolni potwora. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Magnus nie powinien znaleźć się w Hotelu Walhalla, ponieważ w chwili śmierci nie trzymał w rękach broni. # Magnus nie przebywał w Hotelu nawet doby, ponieważ uciekł, by ponownie skrępować wilka Fenrira. # Magnus, Blitzen, Hearthstone i Samira musieli dotrzeć na wyspę, na której znajdował się Fenrir, Lyngvi, która była na krańcu świata, najbardziej na wschód. # Przeznaczeniem Sumarbrandera było uwolnienie Fenrira zw sznura Gleipnira. ''Młot Thora'' Przepowiednia na temat Blitzena, którą Hearthstone odczytał z Run. Blitzen. Rozlew krwi. Nie do powstrzymania. Zanim nadejdzie O-S-T-A-R-A. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Przepowiednia dotyczy Blitzena. # Blitzen został później dźgnięty mieczem Skönung przez Randolpha Chase'a, przez co prawie zmarł przez wykrwawienie. # Jedynym sposobem, by uzdrowić Blitza, jest zdobycie należącego do Aldermana Kamienia Skönung. # Ostara to pierwszy dzień wiosny, w którym ma się odbyć ślub Thryma i Sam oraz uwolnienie się Lokiego z więzienia. Ciekawostki * ''Kroniki Rodu Kane'' to jedyna seria, w której nie została wygłoszona żadna przepowiednia. ** Książkami, w których nie pojawiła się żadna nowa przepowiednia są z kolei: ''Dom Hadesa'', ''Krew Olimpu'' i ''Statek Umarłych''. Kategoria:Wydarzenia